


Sweeter Than Sugar

by aymaan143



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Fluff, M/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymaan143/pseuds/aymaan143
Summary: Shinju has an addiction and it is adorable.
Relationships: Shinju (BSTS)/Menou (BSTS)
Kudos: 8





	Sweeter Than Sugar

There are some things in Starless that are considered to be indisputable facts, such as

    * Unei is overworked 
    * Mokuren only cares about dancing
    * Shinju is addicted to sweets
    * **Shinju is addicted to sweets.**

No one really noticed when he first joined, they all assumed he was just a natural ball of energy at his current age. It only became apparent one day when he dropped his bag and an array of candle just tumbled out; it’s like he was preparing for Halloween or something with the amount he was carrying,  _ how could one person even finish all of that?  _ To their surprise, by the end of the day, half of it was gone. 

Over time they started to notice his snacking tendencies, during his breaks he’d be munching on some chocolate, before and after rehearsals he’d have a cereal bar that’s probably loaded with sugar, and on his days off he noted that he likes to visit cafes and bakeries that he comes across in the area. Every morning he’d walk in with a cup of coffee that probably holds around 6 cubes of sugar, no one could really tell how much, but one time Rindou accidentally mistook the cup for his and took a sip, needless to say his reaction was a good indicator of how much it was packed because he promptly dropped the cup and had to spit it out. Often times when someone is feeling tired or down he’d pull a piece of hard candy out of his pocket and hand it to them.  _ Just how big were his pockets to be able to hold all that?  _

They figured that must be where he got all his energy from, after all, he did juggle with like 3 jobs at once, aside from coming in to practice before anyone else did, it’s a mystery when he even sleeps. His reliance on coffee must have stemmed from that but when asked about his preferences he claimed that regular coffee was too bitter for his tastes.  _ Of course it was? His tongue is probably numb from all the sweets he eats. _

**[Saturday, 8:30 AM]**

Shinju stood by his locker with a slightly gloomy look on his face, everyone assumed he just hadn't had his daily dose of sugar yet. No one dared approach him, not being his usual self they couldn’t really tell what he might be like. He didn’t look tired or anything, just...upset? Menou decided to come forward and actually talk to him, perhaps it was something he was shouldering by himself again.

Menou slowly creeped up behind him, giving him a light tap on the shoulder before talking to him. 

“Ne~ Shinju, what’s the matter? You seem out of it today.” He plopped his head on the other’s shoulder, barely managing to reach it. Taking a peek he noticed his usual sweets in his bag so perhaps it was something else that was bothering him.

Shinju was startled by his teammate appearing so suddenly, he didn’t realize he was carrying that kind of aura around for even Menou to notice. 

“Ah, Menou! It’s nothing really, I’m just tired today.”

_ Tired? Shinju? Tired? Highly unlikely, it’s as if the night turned into day and the day into night, there was definitely something else going on with him. _

“Shinjuuuu~ What did we say about keeping things from each other? You can always come to me if you need anything.”

Taking a few minutes to think, Shinju decided to finally come clean.

“Well, you see...there’s this cafe I’ve been eyeing for a while, their SNS shows these beautiful looking desserts but when I checked out their prices, it’s too expensive for me… I can’t justify spending so much just on one place. But they’re currently doing an offer for all you can eat at a reasonable price! The only issue is, it’s for couples only.” With that, a pout formed on his lips. 

Menou would be lying if he said he didn’t find this situation adorable, poor Shinju just wanted some dessert but the lack of a partner is getting in the way………..unless?

“Shinju, how about we pose as a couple? They might let us in then and you can have all the sweets you want.”

“H- huh, but Menou.. We’re both guys!”

“So what of it? People nowadays are a bit more open minded, it won’t hurt to try~”

Shinju was honestly hesitant to the idea but the desire to eat overcame his sense of logic and he promptly agreed to the idea. They were to go on Sunday as it was their day off.

**[Sunday, 11am]**

They met by the station near the area, Shinju having been overly excited about the whole thing he ended up arriving an hour early. When Menou met up with him he immediately noticed something different about him,  _ he was wearing glasses.  _

“Shinju, have you always worn glasses? I never noticed them on you before.”

With a smirk on his face, Shinju leaned in closer to Menou’s face, close enough so that he could see they had no lens.

“These are fake, I just wear them as a cover in case I see someone from work. The idea of a grown man eating sweets seems to weird people out so I make sure no one recognizes me when I go out to these places.”

“Huh? I find that a little cute though, what’s wrong with guys liking sweets and girls liking meaty stuff? You shouldn’t be ashamed of having different tastes than everyone else..”

Shinju honest to god had to hold back tears, he was always ridiculed in school for not being like the rest and strangers always gave him weird glances whenever he went out to a cafe alone and ordered something sweet off the menu, and yet he is being told here and now that there is  _ absolutely nothing wrong with it, and cute to boot.  _ He had to look away for a bit before he choked up a little. 

Menou noticed this and had to hold back a giggle, this display was honestly adorable to him. They decided to set off to the place before the queue got too long. It was a short walk from the station and they arrived at a good time, as the queue was non-existent. Making their way to the reception, Shinju glanced at Menou with a pleading look, asking him to do the honours as he could not for the life of him act out this scenario.

“Hello~ We’re here for the couples offer, is it still valid or are we late for it?”

The waiter had to pause for a minute, staring at the two men in front of her, eyes darting from Menou to Shinju, and back to Menou, before finally speaking.

“I’ll have to check with my manager, please excuse me for a minute.” With that she disappeared to the kitchen, coming back minutes later.

“Yes the offer is still valid, let me show you to your seats”

Shinju secretly fist pumped as they were being shown to their table, Menou noticing his obvious excitement over the whole thing,  _ how can one person be so cute he had no idea. _

They were led to their seats and both given a menu, Shinju immediately turning to the desserts page and scanning it excitedly. Menou decided to let him handle the orders and simply ordered a black coffee for himself.

…

Menou knew Shinju was a sweets addict, but he didn’t expect his addiction to  **stem to this extent...**

Their table was filled, with five different dishes set up, Shinju had gone for the souffle pancakes, honey toast, strawberry shortcake, berry filled crepe, AND chocolate cake, Menou felt a sugar rush before even eating. Surprisingly, Shinju ordered a cup of assam tea to “balance it all out.'' Menou could see the obvious glimmer in his eyes as he stared at the arrangement they had before getting his phone out and taking numerous pics of the plates, close ups, aerial pics, you name it. Satisfied, he started to dig in, starting with the crepe, taking a huge bite, his mouth was so full that Menou compared his cheeks to that of a hamster, it was  _ too cute for words.  _ Not to mention the obvious smile stretched across his mouth and the sparkle in his eyes, he looked more in his element than he did when performing, and that says a lot.

Menou was too busy admiring his teammate eating that he failed to notice when the other held up a fork full of food and offered it to him till it was staring at him in the face.

“This is really good, you have to try it! Come on open up!”

Menou, to say the least, was a tad flustered, sure they were acting like a couple in public but he didn’t expect Shinju to really get in the part. He hesitantly opened his mouth and let the other feed him a bite of the pancakes, it was at that moment that he realized just why Shinju was beaming so much while eating, flavour, texture, everything about it was perfect, they could see why the place had such good reviews.

They went on with their “date”, Shinju eating while feeding Menou bites here and there before he finally decided, eight dishes later, that he was full. How one person could fit so much food in their stomach Menou had no idea, but watching him do so was oddly captivating. 

They finished up and proceeded to pay, Menou insisting it was on him even though Shinju was willing to cover the whole tab. 

“But Menou! You barely ate!”

“I don’t mind, it was fun, seeing you so happy, we can come here next time and you can take care of the bill” he said with the gentlest of smirks on his face. 

Shinju felt a blush creep on his face. Is _ he asking me out on a date? No way.  _

Walking out of the cafe, they could feel several pairs of eyes on them, but in all honesty Shinju couldn't care less, both his heart and stomach were satisfied and he was able to share it with someone else for once. 

They walked around the area for a bit before saying their goodbyes and heading in their own directions, tomorrow was a new day and they would go back to how they normally were………...or so they thought.

Right before he left, Menou turned to Shinju, grabbing his hands and turning him around so he faces him. He looks up at his golden eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“Next time, I don’t want us to play pretend, next time, I want it to be real deal…”

Standing on his tiptoes, he manages to brush their noses together before turning around and walking away excitedly. Shinju left there dumbfounded and a blushing mess, he had to look around to make sure no one saw that, lucky for him it wasn’t a very crowded place. How he was going to face him on Monday he had no idea, but he was looking forward to it more than he normally would. 





End file.
